Ring Around A Rosy
by Mortal Lil Wolf Joker
Summary: "Scott! Lynn!",shouts the sheriff, who is also Stiles's dad. We both stay calm and silent as we wait for him to give up on seeing if we are really there. When they get back to what they were doing, we dash off into the woods. Lynn MaCall is the Devil's daughter. Scott MaCall is a werewolf. Stiles is Stiles. But then theres Derek. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Scott! Lynn!",shouts the sheriff, who is also Stiles's dad. We both stay calm and silent as we wait for him to give up on seeing if we are really there. When they get back to what they were doing, we dash off into the woods.

While running, I trip over something as Scott keeps on going. I look back to see the top part of the dead body we where out here looking for. Before I can look closer, I her Scott scream in horror as I try to locate the voice. As I keep searching for him, I find myself rolling down a hill until I hit the hard ground. Thats when I find him on the ground holding him side next to me. I come close to see that he is bleeding because of a... bite mark?

"What happen Sco-".

I get cut off by a howl. I turn around to see a giant wolf with red eyes staring at us. When I look closer, I realize that it is a werewolf. An Alfa really. It starts to slowly make its way over here when I remember my hurt brother. Did I mention he's my brother. No, I didn't?Oh well.

"Scott. RUN!",I say as he stumble off into the dark forest. It's just me and this beast.

As he growls at me, I was about to change into my 'other self' until I here rustling to my right. I turn around to spot a tall and handsome man in all black. I can't really see his face but I see his has sea blue-green eyes you can get lost in and... wait! I don't have time to think about that with this monster infront in me.

When the guy steps out for the Alfa to see, he gives out what I think is a chuckle and starts to turn the other way. Soon it disappears into the dark. Before I can ask the strange man who he is , he is gone. I just brush it off and start my journey to my house.

As I get ready for bed, I think about this mystery person in the woods.

* * *

I wake up to a car honking outside to see Stiles waiting for me. I almost forgot today was the first day of school for him and my brother Scotty. Since I got a job there, i just ride with the boys. Hey! I can still mess with the teachers, but now I got detention duty because of pranking my 'fellow' co-workevrs.

I'm the swim team captain for the school and life guard for the people that want to swim during there free period. It's really a lot of fu-

"Lynn MaCall! Get your ass down here now.", I hear Stiles yell from downstairs. Why did I give him a key to my house again.

That right people! I got my own house and I'm just 20! I finished high school when I was sixteen and finished college with my major being studying foreign language. I'm smart like that. But I still have problems opening chip bags. Sad. Enough about me. Lets get back into the real world.

"Hold on Stiles", I grumble/yelled down to him. I hear him turn on my T.V letting me know he not going to leave me. After brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I put on my clothes and head down stairs to see The Almighty Stiles stealing food from me. I decide to have a little fun with him today.

You see, I am the Devil's child, literally. My farther is the Devil and ,well I'm the first born, so I get all the powers. Scott and mom doesn't know, but Stiles dose. It was an accident but he promised not to tell anyone.

I start to change as my ears move to the top of my head looking like cat ears changing to the color red. Then my black wings sprout out of my back as my long red tail with the end looking like an arrow head grows. My eyes change from there light brown to a striking ,electric purple.

"I ready! Lets go.", I say before heading to the old jeep.

"Why you so hap- LYNN! Why are you like that, someone could see you!"

I change back before saying,"Just wanted to wake you up before you fall asleep and kill us".

I swear, if looks could kill, Stiles would be arrested for murder.

* * *

**A/N: Well heres the first chapter! Hope you like it and please review, follow, and favorite! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**1,055 words**

"Give me five laps. Now!", I shout to my swim team. I hope we win a tournament this year. This school hasn't won one for swimming in years.

As they swim back and fourth, someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see a familiar face.

"Lydia! So good to see you again. ", I all but shout as I give her a bone crushing hug. I've known Lydia for years. Her, Stiles (who has a major crush on Lydia), and Scott are really the only people I talk to. Well looks like I'm about to have another friend."Lynn, this is Allison. Allison, Lynn MaCall. The swim coach."

Once she says this, I notice the brunette next to her. She gives me a shy wave as I smile at here. "Well Lynn, I guess I'll see you around. Got to give Ally over here a tour of the rest of the school. Oh! And I'm having a party this Friday. And you are coming.", Lydia says before leave. I guess I have to go now.

I see Jackson coming over from the pool, letting me know he finished his five laps. Before I could blink, Lydia is dragging him away with Allison hot on their tail. No goodbye! Rude people.

* * *

I don't know how I got dragged into this, but now I'm glad! My little Scotty is doing great, for some odd reason. Oh well, he's awesome. "Who is that goalie over there? He's cute.", Allison blushes. Aww! Operation get Scott a girlfriend is at a go

Scott then looks over here like he heard us and gives us his adorable smile while I wave back. " Oh! You know him?"

"Yes. Scott over there is my little brother. But I think he likes you!"

I didn't know someone could smile so big. Doesn't that hurt? Oh well, Mission complete!

** ~X~**

The rest of the week flew by and next thing I know, me and Lydia are sitting in Allison's room waiting on her to get out of the bathroom. We're already dressed in our awesome clothes waiting on Ally.

I'm wearing a strapless dress that starts out black were it is tight at the top and turns purple were it's loose as you get lower. I am wearing my favorite (and only) black leather jacket that I would die without. I'm also wearing black tights underneath since the dress a tad too short, a little above mid thigh.

"Okay. Let's go so I can see Jackson". Guess who said that! Lydia! Ding, ding, ding! Anyways, we made our way to Lydia's house to party (mostly get drunk) and what not.

Once we arrive there, I see people ether dancing, making out, or passed out drunk. A typical party. I easily make my way over to the drink table and grab a beer. Hey! I'm 21.

I know I said I was twenty earlier. I wanted to make you jealous. Your not? Well damn, never mine. I lied for nothing.

I look out to see Scott dancing with Allison. Go Scott! Bring pride to the MaCalls! Even though I'm enough proud for this town thank you very much.

Then I see him clutching his head and making his way over to the front of the house to get out. Well since I'm a good sister, I'm going to see whats wrong with him.

I see that Allison had the same idea so we follow him to see the bastard get into his car and drive off, leaving his date. Nice going Scott!

"Allison, Lynn! My names Derek. I'm a friend of Scott. He told me to pick you two up". I must have had a confuse face because Allison ask, "Do you know him? Since he is your brother."

With a quick glance at the guy," Yeah I know him. Lets go". Scott, you are so dead!

You're are probaly like ' stranger danger' but I'll ingore you. Derek is the same guy from the forest the other day. I should at least go along with it, since he seem to know about that wolf.

After dropping off the other brunette, I get in the passenger seat in his sexy Camero. What? It's a fine car with a fine driver, leave me alone.

"So do you know what that was in the woods the other day?", I decide to ask the golden. He looks at me with a confused face, but I can see past it. "You know what I'm talking about. It hurt my little brother and I deserve the right to know". Go me! I'm the best big sister ever.

"Just don't worry about it. You don't want to know", Derek answer back. Why would I ask dumb ass? " Well I should know, but if you want tell me, I'll find out myself". As I get out of the car, I hear him say something along the lines of 'stubborn' and 'annoying

* * *

The next morning after Derek dropped me at moms house ( not wanting him to know where I live) , I go to Scott room to find him in his bed asleep. He isn't dead! Without thinking, I run and jump into his bed onto him making him groan as he tries to get from under me.

"Tell me where you left to yesterday and I'll get off of you", as soon as I said that, he stiffen under me while his heart beat went beating a mile a minute. Did I mention I get super hearing being a demon.

"Nothing". Gasp! He lied to me!

"Tell me the truth, Scotty. Where. Did. You. Go?", I ask while putting all my weight onto him. "I can't tell you," but you will " just trust me and why are you here?"

Ignoring the last question and cursing little brother powers, with a sigh, I get off my little bro while I take his shoes and run out of the front door.

**~ I know it was short but I wanted to update for you guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I'm late but I still remembered. Don't hate me. **


End file.
